


To Have a Boyfriend

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :Haven’t met as of the beginning.Scenario :Your boyfriend throws you out of your place, so you sit in front of your apartment complex trying to figure out what to do.





	To Have a Boyfriend

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ Haven’t met as of the beginning. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ Your boyfriend throws you out of your place, so you sit in front of your apartment complex trying to figure out what to do. _

 

**_~Jackson Wang x Reader~_ **

**_To Have a Boyfriend_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

_ I guess the fake romance we had wasn’t enough, which is probably why he got himself someone who is good enough for him.. _

The sun continued to set, barely peeking over the buildings, loosing all the warmth as cruel reality begins to set in.

My head naturally thumped back against the concrete wall, exposing my neck and adam's apple to the cold wind. _ It would’ve been nice to have been told in advance. _

When I came home today, my bags were already packed, and another man was already in what was once my shared bed.

His new ‘sugar daddy’ had paid me for all of the rent I had already paid, showing no resentment for throwing me onto the streets. 

“Excuse me, sir?”

I opened the eyes I forgot were closed, meeting wide and curious dark brown ones, “I just came home from work, are you okay hyung”, he asked, suddenly calling me older brother.

Looking at him for a while, I decided he wasn’t suspicious enough to worry about him, “Just call me (Y/N)”, I sighed, awkwardly continuing to look at him.

“Why are you sitting on the side of the street, hyung”, he said, making me give him a look that just screamed  _ ‘really’,  _ “I mean (Y/N).”

“I was thrown out of my apartment by my... boyfriend”, I said, inspecting him before saying the last part warily,  _ doesn’t seem like he’d be homophobic. _

He looked at me innocently, slightly raising his eyebrows, “Oh, you can stay with me and my friends, we won’t mind, another person isn’t that much of difference”, he offered, skipping the boyfriend part, as if it was normal- which it is, just not as accepted as I’d like it to be.

“Shouldn’t you ask your friends first”, I asked, a bit wary of the offer.

“They wouldn’t mind, they’re good people”, he said, sounding kind, yet I couldn’t believe such a person could exist.

“I’m not a sex worker, just so you know”, I said, lifting myself up, grabbing ahold of my suitcase.

Flustered, it took him a while before he started walking, leading the way to what I assumed was his shared apartment.

“Hyung”, he said suddenly, making me look over at him, “Can I ask you a question?”

He stared at the ground, making me worry that he really thought I was a sex worker, “Go for it.”

He sighed, looking up, “What is it like- having a boyfriend?” he asked, making me suddenly pay more attention to him, he didn’t seem like he was gay upon glance, but that just goes to say that you can’t tell if someone is gay upon appearance.

He was almost in a daze, just looking ahead, yet he looked like he was paying a lot of attention, “How about you tell me your name before I give you some life advice.”

He stopped, flustered, “Oh I am so sorry, I was just trying to help and I forgot to tell you- my name is Jackson.”

I nodded, patting his back, letting him continue to walk, he was a good kid, “Okay Jackson,” I said, letting him walk ahead at me, “Having a boyfriend is almost always great at first, but then love fades, and you drift off.”

I continued walking, sighing from time to time, “In some cases, they replace you- they tell you how good you are at sex while they sleep with another guy as well- and then it becomes hard to trust someone, ruining your next relationship before you even start it,” I said, letting out my bitterness onto him.

We continued walking in silence for a while, yet I didn’t notice he had slowed down to walk beside me until he grabbed my hand, holding it with his, making me look up at him, “I’m sorry,” he said softly, a sad expression on his face.

_ It looks like I scared him, I shouldn’t ruin his experience just because mine was shitty. _

I smiled, removing my hand from his to pat his head, feeling even more endearment towards him as he squinted his eyes cutely as he did so.

Finding his cuteness unfair, I pulled him aside, away from public view, and took off his hat, ruffling his hair, making him have an even cuter reaction than before, “Listen Jackson”, I began, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I have a tendency of falling for the wrong person, so do me a favor and choose the people who you love wisely, you seem like the type of person anyone could love and want to keep unconditionally, so choose someone who you can do the same for,” I said, putting his hat back on him.

Unlike before, his bangs peeked under his hat, giving his doe eyes an eve more innocent look, “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

I was shocked, almost frozen, and if I let myself be lured by his cuteness, I may have accepted, “That’s kind of you Jackson, but I just broke up with my boyfriend today, I’m not really ready to commit to another relationship,” I said, making him realize what he said, flustered, making me smile, “Before you ask someone out, you should trust them, you just met me Jackson, you can’t trust me.”

He nodded, looking down due to his embarrassment, “Alright, I’ll listen”, he mumbled, taking my wrist this time, pulling me out of the shadows, almost making me leave my suitcase, “We’re really closeby, so lets hurry.”

 

* * *

 

I’ve stayed with the guys for a few weeks, and I’ll admit, it is weird that a boy group would let me stay with them, but I guess it is how it is.

Throughout my stay, I have gone to work as I regularly do, but whenever I can, I look up possible places to work that are nearby my workplace, yet lately I have been adding the requirement of been close to the dorm.

Of course this requirement didn’t come about naturally, it was Yugyeom and BamBam who recommended this, and since I have been feeling closer to the guys, I decided to accepted the suggestion.

I have actually found quite a few places that I am interested in, but it seems that they don’t fit any more than one of the two requirements, so my search continues.

“Hyung…”

Looking up from my laptop, I saw Jackson, standing in front of me with his pajamas on and a towel over his head, “What is it Jackson?”

He licked his lips, biting them briefly, “Hyung, I really don’t want you to leave,” he said, never losing his signature cuteness.

I nodded, smiling sadly, patting the space on the couch beside me, ruffling his hair once he did, “I know Jackson, but this place is too small for all of us”, I said, caressing his cheek slightly before I realized what I was doing, returning my focus to my search.

“But hyung-”, he began, placing his head on my shoulder, “Jaebum hyung offered you up his room so that you wouldn’t sleep on the couch, I also invited you to sleep with me, this place is good enough for all of us.”

I forced a smile, “Jackson,” I said, looking over at him, making him slightly flinch, “I won’t go far, besides, I don’t want it to seem like I am hitting on any of you guys, it’s best for me to live alone, then I won’t flirt with you and make you uncomfortable.”

He frowned, “Can I stay with you?”

Jackson was always aware that I could never say no to him, so I just nodded, watching as he took the blanket I slept with and wrapped it around himself, then trying to make it reach to me.

Trying not to be drawn in my his cute failed attempts, I continued my search. After about another half an hour of searching and Jackson cuddling, I found a place that met both requirements and was at a reasonable price range, so I made an appointment to go look at the house, which was luckily going to be tomorrow.

Setting my laptop aside, I accidentally woke up Jackson, “Sorry Jackson, I can carry you to your room if you want?”

He groaned, latching onto me tightly, “Let me stay with you please.”

I sighed, “Okay then, move over so that we fit.”

Complying, he scooted towards the back of the couch, leaving me enough room to lay on my side.

We were face to face, allowing me to make out the features on his face, from his thick eyelashes to his slight stubble, “Jackson.”

He hummed.

“Do you want to turn around? The others might misunderstand?” I asked, yet it was more for my sake, I didn’t want to fall for such a pure man.

He groaned, “Let them… I’m tired.”

He wrapped an arm around me, making me do the same so that I didn’t feel too uncomfortable, but because of this we were even closer.

 

* * *

 

I woke up earlier than expected, meaning that the others were still asleep, but more importantly, Jackson was still asleep.

Just looking at him seemed like enough,  _ he truly was amazing… yeah, I already fell for him. _

I reluctantly got up, giving Jackson a pillow to hug in my stead, making sure to tuck him before starting to pack up my stuff, even if I was just checking out the place, I knew I was going to get it, so it was better to be ready.

Once I was organized and had everything I needed, I took one last glance at Jackson, which turning into staring at him longingly, then going to his side to pet his head and watch his sleeping face.

“What are you doing?”

I snapped my head towards the voice, making me realize Jinyoung was there, “Oh-”, I said, immediately standing up, “Um, I was just about to go out, I’m going to look at the place I am going to buy”, I said, making him nod.

“Okay, I’ll see you later”, he said, taking out the stuff to make himself some breakfast.

“Jinyoung”, I said, making him look back at me, “Please don’t tell anyone about that.”

He nodded, smiling slightly, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

I managed to fill out the paperwork on the same day, lucking out, and the house was very nice as well.

I was going to be able to move in in about 2 days, but I already had the key so I was all set.

When I got to the dorm, it was relatively late, about the time I found the house, so everyone was most likely asleep.

Entering the key they had given me, I stepped inside, kicking off my shoes, wondering why the lights were still on.

“Hyung…”

I stared at him, he looked awfully sad, making me want to comfort him, but I resisted for the most part, opting to sit close by and let him talk.

“Hyung, why are you coming home so late, I was really worried”, he said, holding onto my hand tightly, “When I woke up you weren’t there- I felt as if you had abandoned me.”

I stroked his hair, making him lean into my hand, causing my heartrate to pick up, along with a feeling of guilt, “Sorry Jackson, I went to go check out the house I am gonna be moving into.”

“What”, he mumbled, sounding hurt, “So Jinyoung wasn’t lying?” he asked, looking extremely sad.

“I’m sorry Jackson, I guess I got so carried away I forgot to tell you”, I said, “I am going to move out in two days.”

He looked at me as if he was about to cry, “Please, don’t leave, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t”, I said, caressing his cheek, “I am gonna live really close by.”

He sighed, almost relieved, “Hyung I really don’t want you to leave.”

He hugged me, making me feel strange, never having anyone who ever wanted me to stay.

Feeling like I would only make this harder for me, I let go of him, of that feeling, “Don’t worry”, I said, standing up again, “We will still be friends.”

The last line was painful to say the least, but as long as I didn’t look at Jackson I’d be fine, “I don’t want to be friends.”

I turned around as I heard his words, surprised, “I love you hyung, you told me not to fall for anyone unless they are worth it, and you are, so please accept my feelings and love me back”, he said, face down, visibly nervous, “I was trying to hold back until I could tell you, but you are moving out, I don’t want to miss my chance- I don’t want to be your friend.”

Slowly approaching him, I looked at him carefully, “Are you sure you won’t regret it?”

“How could I”, he exclaimed, “I love you so much- all I want is to be with you.”

I smiled, somehow managing to think about how cute he was in the midst of it all, “What- why are you smiling- take me seriously!”

I nodded, “I love you too.”

In a second his face went red and his retorts were gone, covering his face with his hand and collapsing onto the couch.

“You know, I’ve always thought this, but you’re really cute”, I said, partly to tease him, partly to confess to him.

It seems like both worked, because he proceeded to cover his face with both of his hands.

“Hyung…”

“Yes”, I said, trying to peek at his face.

“C-can you hug me like yesterday?”

My heart seemed to be beating a million times per minute, but I complied, pulling him more towards my chest so that I could envelope him with my arms and legs, “Grab that blanket too Jackson.”

He complied, turning off the lights then covering the both of us effectively, taking a moment of silence so we could enjoy each other's warmth.

“Hyung?”

“I told you to call me (Y/N).”

“... (Y/N)”

“Yes?”

“Will you invite me over to your house?”

“Of course, it’ll be like your second home.”

He relaxed into my chest, “I won’t leave you, I promise.”

I smiled, “Thank you.”


End file.
